My Fair Woman
by morganbriefs
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are both at the peak of their careers, hence, they go to the extremes to avoid any distractions that will keep them from professional achievement...until they meet each other BV, GCh, K18 RECENTLY UPDATED
1. Prologue

**A/n:** enjoy!

**Warning (s):** none… **yet**

**Disclaimer: **don't own them

**My Fair Woman**

Bulma sat up in bed the sun barely making it through the dark shaded curtains of her room. She blinked her eyes confused taking a look at the alarm clock on the bedside table

"Seven o'clock" she murmured to herself. Placing a hand on her forehead she let out a heavy sigh. The last thing she remembered was getting home at around two o'clock in the morning and drifting off to a sound and placid dream; her work clothes were still on. Inventory month had hit, as it always did, same month of every year. She couldn't help but to think that every year was worse than the last; the whole thing would get her stressed enough to even dream about it blowing all up in her face. She widened her eyes trying to clarify her blurry sight. Her phone went off. She cringed at the sound annoyed. Early morning calls often meant something went wrong. She picked up

"Hello?" she answered groggily

"Why hello! Don't tell me you're still sleeping? You have to do inventory-"

"Ugh, don't even start with me Chichi" Bulma replied at her perky and energetic sometimes annoying yet still one-of-a-kind friend Chichi

"I was trying to keep up with your busy-ness since that's all you're about these days. In reality, however, I think you sound terrible. You should just ditch inventory and have a cup of coffee at my place. It's on the house" she proposed. Bulma thought for a second

"Coffee from Chichi's sounds great Chi I'm not gonna lie" she sighed "I just don't have the time. Inventory has to be done by tomorrow at six o'clock in the afternoon. We just got through halfway yesterday and-"

"Well I don't pretend for you to stop by here. You are, after all, my best customer. I guess I can stop by to bring you some" Chichi said. Bulma's face brightened

"You would do that? For me?" she asked excited. Chichi tsked

"And just what kind of friend do you take me for? I know how bad you need it-"

"SO bad, you can't imagine" Bulma interrupted desperate. Chichi giggled some

"Fine I'll head over there as soon as I can find Goku. You know he's in charge of the culinary area. We've been baking since three, as usual, and I haven't seen him in a while" she said. Bulma smiled

"Still amazes me how Goku is up so early in the morning to bake food" she said. Chichi shrugged her shoulders

"Well it _is_ his passion. I don't think Goku would be the same without food" the girls shared a laugh

"Let me see if I can find him so I can hand the coffee shop over to him and I can go to Capsule Corp. Expect me at around eight thirty" she said. Bulma nod

"Will do. Thank you so much! I owe you big time!..."

**The Day Begins**

"Bulma, Mr. Radisson called. He said-"

"No calls until tomorrow. Leave a message" Bulma cut off speaking to her secretary as she entered the CC building. Her pointy black boots resounded on marble-tiled floor marking her rather fast steps. She carried a black leather briefcase on one hand and a newspaper with her cell phone in the other. Finally making it to the elevator she placed the briefcase on the floor grabbing her id card, clipped on the front pocket of her white blouse, and sliding it through the slot that read 'Ms. Bulma Briefs – President.' The doors to the elevator closed. She sighed clipping the card back on her blouse. She fixed her blouse some making sure it didn't look wrinkly then looked at her dark grey pants making sure they looked ironed. Her cell phone rang. She breathed out picking up

"Bulma" she said. The voice on the other end spoke

"We have a lot of shit going on today, Briefs"

"I know that Pete. I'm almost there" she replied irate. Pete breathed out

"Yes! I know you know. Xiao Li called in sick. We have no director of car-capsule inventory. Who the hell are we going to get the lists from and where are we going to-" Bulma let the hyped-up man go on and on as she tried to problem-solve in her head. Stress began to build up. The man took a break leaving her with space to talk

"I can take care of the car-capsules lists. I have them in my office because I worked on those with Xiao 'til late last night. Call Robinson. Tell him we need the lists from his department. How many departments do we have left?" she asked. Pete sighed

"We have appliances, electronics, vacation packages, dining rooms and living rooms" he informed. Bulma shut her eyes tiredly frustration starting to take over her. She looked in front of her _I can't think overwhelming. I have to think one thing at a time_

"Ok" she said "now that we have inventory done for all the other departments it'd be a good thing to call in the directors so they can help out. We need as many people as we can on this. It'll help us get done a lot faster. We don't have a lot of time. Vacation packages, living rooms, and dining rooms are three broad departments to do inventory for-"

"So I'm going to be calling-?"

"You're going to call the directors of the departments that are interlinked with the departments we have left. So Robinson is the director of house-capsules inventory; call him so he can help with both the living room and the dining room-capsule inventory. Raditz Son is the director of kitchen-capsules inventory; call him so he can help out with the appliances. I will handle car-capsule inventory with Li on the phone. We have everything under control. Call Krillin Roshi for electronics-capsule inventory. He's the assistant director of the department but knows almost as much as King does. Who can we call for vacation packages?" she asked the elevator ringing as it reached the floor to Bulma's office

"Good Morning Ms. Briefs" she heard the peaceful pre-recorded voice of the elevator as the doors opened. She breathed out calmness washing over her. Every time she stepped in her office it was just a constant for her to feel that way. Her office was huge with big windows everywhere and all around her. She could see all sorts of buildings built around hers. For more than a hundred years hers had stood strong. Once her father's and now hers; there was nothing more she could ask for, really. The office was big enough to have a living room, a 115' plasma TV and a chimney for when the cold days hit. She loved it. She loved being able to breath in achievement and exhale success. She loved being able to live a dream she had endlessly worked for. That's what her office reminded her off. Her dream; the one and absolute thing she had wanted ever since she was a kid. To her nothing could outdo being an over-achiever not when she had gotten this much out of it

"Pierre" she heard a voice say reminding her that she was still on the phone

"What department is Pierre again?" she asked. The man paused pensive

"Vacation transportation" they said in unison. Bulma smiled

"Call him. Call me back if he presents any issues" she said. Pete nodded

"Sure will. How you can keep your cool in situations like these will never cease to amaze me sweets" he said. Bulma smiled wider

"Why thank you. Call me back" with that she put an end to the cell-phone conversation. She walked towards her desk a woman with dark long black hair seating on the chair across it

"You're here already?" Bulma asked placing her briefcase on her desk. Chichi smiled

"I just got here too. I have a request though" she said. Bulma sat reaching over to grab her cup of coffee

"All ears" she said sipping some coffee and rolling her eyes in pleasure. The coffee from Chichi's coffee shop was the best no doubt. Chichi cleared her throat as if what she was about to ask for was something of severe importance

"Ok. My request is rather simple. Can you talk to your secretary?" she asked. Bulma giggled

"I knew I forgot something. I'm so sorry-"

"It's ok" Chichi replied quite irritated. Bulma breathed out

"Ah Chichi, you know she doesn't hate you she just can't let you in for security purposes. She'd get fired if she did-"

"Which she did anyway" Chichi pointed out. Bulma raised a brow

"Did you threaten her?" she asked. Chichi nodded

"Put a fist on her face and everything" she described. Bulma shook her head

"Not surprising. I'll talk to Sienna later and let her know that you're an exception" she said. Chichi nod

"Fair enough. How's inventory so far?" she asked. Bulma scoffed

"We're kinda running out of time. I'm calling directors from all departments done so they can help out with the ones left. We saved the big ones for last this year. Big mistake" she said. Chichi sighed

"Yeah. We did that last year and things were a bit more hectic than they should've been" she said. Bulma sipped some more of her coffee

"Oh well. Work is work. Tell me about married life" she said. Chichi's eyes sparkled

"Well" she breathed profoundly "it's a dream. I feel like I'm walking on clouds" she said. Bulma smiled

"Aw. Chichi! I'm so happy for you guys" she said. Chichi and now husband, Goku, had married no less than two months ago. They met at Chichi's Café about a year before the nuptial; she was the owner of the café and he had come to apply for a job as manager of the culinary area which his brother, who worked for Bulma, had recommended. No sooner they met and they loved, they dated for almost a year before they wedded

"He's such a good man I have to say" Chichi continued "he's just so honest and sweet and incredibly loyal, a gentleman first-class. His lips are so sexy and he's just so strong with his muscles and his hair and I just love every bit of him" she squealed. Bulma shook her head. If there was one thing this woman was for this man it was definitely crazy in love

"Sometimes he's a little too careless for me…but that makes up for me caring way too much for everything" she added. Bulma nodded

"Well that's good. Equals don't match. I can tell you that" she said. Chichi smiled

"I know. He makes my skin crawl. Let me tell you Bulma you cannot marry a man if your body doesn't long for him. You'll be miserable. You know how they say that sixty percent of relationships is time? Forty percent has _got_ to be your desire for him. It just has to be. There's no way you can make it work without the sex" she said. Bulma giggled

"Oh Chichi. You know you were always a little addicted to sex" she pointed out. Chichi thought for a second

"That's a good point you've come across there, B, but let's not forget college is referred to as the experimenting/crazy years people go through-"

"Right…'referred to' by whom?" Bulma asked. Chichi scoffed

"By many researchers and philosophers-"

"Bullshit. Come on Chichi. It's ok to be liberal" Bulma said. Chichi tsked

"Whatever. How's your love life?" she asked. Bulma almost choked on her coffee

"Excuse me-"

"How's your love life?" she asked again. Bulma's expression became somewhat sad

"I don't know how to answer that. It's kind of pathetic really" she said. Chichi motioned with her finger for her to go on. Bulma sighed

"Fine I ended my engagement to Yamcha about eight months ago-"

"Yes"

"Yeah well I don't feel sad at all. I actually feel happy I have all this time to dedicate to my career. Isn't that sad to you?" she asked. Chichi shrugged her shoulders

"As sad as it can get in the concept of what we do. It's not sad for a goal-oriented person like you Bulma. You can't blame yourself for not being ready to get married. You're at the peak of your career-"

"I know. I just feel horrible like remorse is eating me up. I feel terrible for what happened-"

"Ok with all due respect here. Yamucha was a good man and all. You guys had everything well under control as far as finances went with you being the president of Capsule Corp and him being the corporate finance consultant for one of those big TV networks. From the outside it's hard to see what went wrong. You guys spent three amazing years together and you were a great couple but" Chichi sighed "I can't tell you enough times" she looked into her eyes serious "nothing will ever prepare you for what married life actually is. You can hear it from me, you can hear it from 18, you can hear it from Krillin or Raditz whoever you want. Truth is marriage is something you have to be a hundred percent sure you want to do. If you're indecisive, even the slightest bit, don't do it" she said. Bulma looked down

"We were a great couple weren't we?" she looked up "I miss him sometimes" she confessed. Chichi shook her head

"You miss the idea of you guys. It _was_ three years you know" Chichi said. Bulma shrugged her shoulders

"I wouldn't know" she said melancholic. Chichi tsked

"Now Bulma I'm sure you hadn't thought about Yamucha 'til I mentioned him" she said. Bulma looked around pensive

"Actually" she started "I've been thinking about him a lot lately" she said. Chichi sighed out

"You need to go out, that's what you need. You have too much time to yourself. You think about him because you have enough time to think about him. Come to my party tomorrow night" she suggested. Bulma widened her eyes at the absurd proposition

"Ha! Right! A miracle needs to happen so we can get through with inventory tonight. If we don't we're pretty much done for. Tomorrow we only have time to make corrections and fax the final numbers. I'm pretty sure I'm pulling an all-nighter today so I'm going home to sleep as soon as we're done tomorrow-"

"Correction, you're going to my party as soon as you're done tomorrow" Chichi cut off. Bulma sighed

"Chichi, no"

"Come on, Bulma. Goku and I are finally moved in. Everyone's coming to see the place and chat it out. It'll be fun. I promise it won't be one of those boring gatherings" she said. Bulma gave her an I-don't-believe-you face

"AND if it is" Chichi continued "there'll be champagne and beer. You can get drunk. I promise it won't be boring though" she said. Bulma smiled

"I have to work the next day-"

"Take the day off! You owe it to yourself! I left my dad in charge" she said. Bulma shook her head

"I wish I could do that. Unfortunately I take a day off and my company may very well crash and burn" she said. Chichi groaned in protest

"Please Bulma. We're all gonna be there. 18, Krillin, Raditz, Tien, Marron, Neo, Yamcha, 17, Piccolo, Goku of course, his friend Vegeta-"

"What Vegeta are we exactly talking about here?" Bulma asked curious. Chichi held her breath

"V-Vegeta O-Ouji?" she stammered. Bulma's frame tightened

"I see" she said

"What?" Chichi asked concerned. Bulma breathed uneasily

"N-nothing. I've had to…uh…deal with him in the past" she said. Chichi remained speechless as if waiting for a more detailed explanation. Bulma breathed out

"Well he's the CEO for a technology co-op. The company was founded in Tokyo and it has headquarters all over the world. He's in control of the US headquarters. They specialize in bringing out the latest technological services and supplying it to different companies so they can use it to further their own development. We provide tech-capsules for them. That's how I know him" she finished. Chichi nodded

"I see" she sighed "well he's a very attractive man. He's got like an edge to him that makes him quite irresistible. Women can't seem to control themselves around him" she mentioned. Bulma shrugged her shoulders

"I wasn't lured. He's a client so I must have overlooked his physical appearance. I was aware of his arrogance. Quite prominent--" Bulma's phone rang cutting their conversation short. She hit the speaker button

"Bulma"

"I got everyone Briefs. We're starting with the vacation package first. Where are you at?" Pete spoke. Bulma widened her eyes. Time had flown by quickly. She had completely forgotten about inventory

"I'm just about to get started" she replied

"Good. I'll keep you posted" he said. Bulma nodded

"Ok" they hung up. Bulma stood from her seat

"Thank you so much for coffee Chichi. I really appreciate it" she said giving her a friendly hug. Chichi hugged her back

"You're welcome. Please, please, please consider the party. That's all I want" she said. Bulma breathed hard

"I will try to go. TRY. No promise" she stated. Chichi squealed

"You won't regret it. Trust me…"

**End of Prologue: **I hope you guys like this. I am not expecting a lot of reviews b/c I know the prologue is somewhat long and not a lot happens but I do have a point; trust me on it. Hope all is going well. Wish you the best, always

PL


	2. CH1 Not Too Sure About This

**A/n: **R/R, enjoy!

**Warning(s): **AL

**Disclaimer: **don't own anything!

**My Fair Woman**

"We go in fifteen, Ouji"

"I know" Vegeta walked through the hallways of the company's big building accompanied by none other than his assistant, Kenshi Muyo, whose responsibility was to report to Vegeta if things were going right or if they were getting out of control. Muyo was also responsible for organizing Vegeta's schedule; reminding him where and when meetings were to be taking place twenty four hours in advance, making sure Vegeta got to places on time, among other things. Vegeta fastened the button on the collar of his white blouse extending his arms so the blouse would reach down to his wrists. He then fastened the buttons on the wrists of the blouse the pair walking down the hall as fast as they could directed to the conference room where a small presentation with the president from the company awaited the contents of the meeting related to the profits earned the past month

"How's the shirt?" Vegeta spoke tucking his white blouse in his olive green casual-chic pants. Muyo overlooked at his figure

"You look hot in it" he replied. Vegeta grunted looking at him

"Never mind!" he snapped angrily. Tenshi furrowed his brows

"I'm just saying-"

"Vegeta" the CEO from Tokyo greeted. He was taller-than-average in height with characteristics that resembled a regular laid back guy exempting some of his very strong Asian features like his eyes and his hair. He made it to the conference room at the exact same time they did

"Mr. Karamoto, sir" the businessmen shook hands

"I hear the company is holding up pretty good" Mr. Karamoto commented. Vegeta nod assertively

"Yes sir. We're at the top of America's technological economy" he pointed out. Mr. Karamoto smiled kindly

"Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear" he said in a loud effusive tone embracing his arm around Vegeta "you know I'm getting rid of some of the units in the company" his voice became a whisper now as he leaned into his ear "this is in complete discretion here, Ouji. As the CEO of the US Karamoto Enterprises there's one thing you ought to know: we shut down unproductive divisions every three months. It's a waste of money. Technology is getting expensive. We'll have more money to spend on more technology and enough will be left over for your salary to increase. You deserve more money. You understand where I'm coming from?" he asked looking for conformity in his face. Vegeta nod once

"Yes sir" he said. Karamoto pat his back

"Good. Cut the meeting short. You will need the rest of the day to talk to your supervisors and close divisions not to mention fire people" he chuckled loudly. Vegeta cleared his throat smirking

"Sir" he said serious the gentlemen walking in the conference room right away…

**Capsule Corporation **

"…two seven zero one five is the last number on the list" Bulma spoke

"Ok" Xiao's voice could be heard through the speaker phone on her desk "then we're done with car capsule inventory" he said. Bulma breathed out happily

"Alright" she rest back on her chair "I'll re-check and make sure everything's good then fax you the final numbers so you can take a look at them" she spoke to the phone

"Don't hesitate to call if you need me" Xiao said sneezing. Bulma nodded

"Ok. Thank you. I really appreciate your effort. I know it's not the best of days" she said. The light for a different phone line came on signaling an incoming call from other port. Bulma sighed

"I have to go. We'll talk later" she said. Xiao agreed

"Ok" he said the pair hanging up right away. Bulma picked up the phone pressing the button for the incoming call line

"Yes?" she said

"Bulma?" a female voice called "Krillin Roshi is here. He says you requested a meeting with him earlier today"

"I did Sienna" Bulma replied "send him upstairs" she ordered

"Alrighty" Sienna responded in her sweet tone "Ms. Briefs is ready to see you now" she turned to the bald-headed short man. He nodded kindly

"Thank you" he said walking past the secretary's desk and hopped on the elevator. The elevator was soon on its way…

"Hey Krillin" Bulma greeted as the male walked in her office eyeing everything inside and all around him

"Well I'll be… this is a nice office Bulma" he said. Bulma smiled

"Thanks. I thought you had seen it already" she commented walking around her desk and taking a seat on top of it. Krillin shook his head

"No ma'am. Not since you remodeled it. I'm impressed. This is very cool" he said turning around to face the path where he came from in order to see the details he had missed on his way in. Bulma breathed profoundly

"Yep. It _is_ pretty cool to walk in here everyday" she said. Krillin faced her now

"So what's up?" he asked never taking a seat. Bulma stood doubtful

"I wanted to know if you and 18 were gonna go to Chichi's thing" she asked. Krillin shrugged his shoulders careless

"For a little bit, 18 has to work the next day and so do I. We need to rest" he said. Bulma nodded

"I see. Would it help if I gave you the day after tomorrow off?" she asked. Krillin grunted some

"I don't know Bulma. Missing the fist day after inventory is not the greatest of ideas" he said

"I was thinking of giving everyone the day off silly" she giggled "inventory was hard this year. Everyone deserves it" she added. Krillin thought for a second

"Well if you put it that way, sure! I'll stay for a while" he said. Bulma smiled

"Good. I still don't know if I'm going" she said. Krillin furrowed his brows

"But why? Everyone's gonna be there-"

"I know" she said. Krillin sighed

"Isn't that the reason you're giving us a day off?" he asked sounding rational. Bulma seemed hesitant. She smiled

"I assume so" she said "I'll go but it better be worthwhile" she finally agreed

"Good. I'm glad you're going" said Krillin "you won't regret it. It'll be just like old times" he assured. Bulma sighed

"I'm sure. I didn't know Goku was friends with the CEO of Karamoto Enterprises" she commented among other things. Krillin nodded

"Yep he is. The guy's been in hundreds of magazines. Makes ridiculous amounts of money, he's one successful bachelor I must say" he mentioned. Bulma raised a brow

"Really? I'm surprised he's not married" she said "this city is full of women that can smell money a thousand miles away. I'm amazed one of them hasn't gotten a hold of him yet" she said sounding uninterested. Krillin cleared his throat

"Well he's a very smart guy. I'm sure he can tell"

"Right" Bulma said not convinced at all…

**Chichi's Café **

"Hey Goku" 18 greeted as she walked in the rather elegant coffee shop. She took a seat at the bar of the location placing her purse on top of the hardwood surface. Goku walked towards her swiping his hands off a white towel cloth

"Hey what's up?" he greet back. 18 breathed out

"Not much. I'm gonna get a cappuccino to go. I have to be at work in like half an hour" she said. Goku nodded reaching behind his ear and pulling out a pencil. He then took out little notebook from the front pocket of his white apron "a cappuccino to go" he wrote the order on the notebook "anything else?" he asked. 18 shook her head

"Nope. Thank you" she smiled watching him rip the page and clip it to a string behind and above him. He then pulled from the string the ticket making it all the way down to the kitchen compartment at the end of the bar where the orders were taken. He turned to her

"Everything ok?" he asked placing the pencil back behind his ear. 18 nod

"Yep, just stressed out. Work is killing me" she said with a tired look. Goku swiped his forehead with the back of his hand

"Talk about it. Chichi and I worked 'til late yesterday. We had long afternoon hours. A lot of people came in between four and six o'clock. By the time we got the place cleaned up it was already past closing" he said. 18 shook her head

"Can't imagine so many people drinking coffee that late. It's probably to stay awake at work you know" she said "where's Chichi by the way?" she changed the subject. Goku shrugged his shoulders

"Dunno. She left like an hour ago with coffee for Bulma" he responded. 18 smiled shaking her head in disbelief

"Goku. Not even marriage can change you can it?" she asked. Goku stared clueless

"What?" he asked gullibly. 18 tsked

"What do you mean what? You never fully listen when Chichi is talking" she said. Goku snapped

"Oh" he scratched the back of his head "yeah guess not" he chucked nervously. Chichi walked in the coffee shop now

"Morning, morning, morning" the energetic woman greeted stopping by 18's seat to give her a quick hug. She then turned to Goku the couple engaging in a short kiss

"The guy with the fruit shipment's here babe. You need to take the boxes out back" she informed. Goku nodded

"Alright" he turned walking towards the sliding doors behind him which gave way to the back of the coffee shop. Chichi sat on the seat aside 18's

"I'm glad you're here. I talked to Bulma about the party" she said

"You did? What did she say?" 18 asked excited

"She said she was going to think about it" Chichi said. 18's frame became serious

"She said she was going to think about it? That's it?" she asked. Chichi frowned

"At least she didn't say no" she said complacently

"I guess that's a good thing. I wanted her to say yes though" 18 insisted. Chichi tsked

"Don't expect Bulma to say yes right away. I swear the world has to come to an end for her to stay away from her job" she said. 18 rolled her eyes

"That's true" she sighed "well we're still on schedule going on to second phase now" she quickly moved on "I'll call Krillin a little past two and ask him how inventory is going. It'll be virtually impossible for Bulma to come to the party if inventory is going bad" she said. Chichi nod

"Right. I'm gonna go ahead and ask Goku about Vegeta just to be certain that he is coming" she said. 18 smiled

"Yes! Good. Chichi, it sounds like we have everything under control…"

**Karamoto Enterprises **

"…we will be shutting down six divisions from Karamoto Enterprises and yours is one of them so you're fired" Vegeta explained the situation to one of his employees. His employee almost choked on his own saliva

"Bu-but Mr. Ouji I-I have nowhere else to go-"

"Sorry about that-"

"You don't understand" the man sobbed seating on the chair across from Vegeta's desk "what am I going to tell my children? My wife-?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out now get out!" he ordered angered. The man breathed profoundly standing from the chair and walking towards the door rather slowly and defeated. Vegeta frowned hard

"Walk faster. I have a lot of shit to get done and not enough time" he ordered again. The man fastened his steps disappearing out the door in a matter of seconds

"Firing people, I swear it gets harder every time" Vegeta commented irate speaking to his assistant as he arranged some papers on his desk. Kenshi shook his head

"It _is_ a sad moment in most these people's lives, sir. I couldn't blame them-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion" Vegeta cut his words short pressing a button on his desk phone

"Yes?" the voice responded

"Next" Vegeta called signing the one of the papers on his desk and putting it on a pile on the floor. The pile held a big red sign on top with the word 'fired' in a bold red color. Kenshi sighed. If it wasn't for the many years as the assistant of such an arrogant man he wouldn't be able to understand his harsh almost cruel actions.

Vegeta was a brilliant and dedicated man; he demanded nothing but perfection from himself. It was for this reason that he often came off as a selfish, cold-hearted jerk; there weren't too many people he truly cared about beside himself. How critical he was of himself rubbed off on other people enough to make them work their hardest and give it their best so to please Vegeta and do good things for him and the company. Being the kind of perfectionist Vegeta was, however, had very tremendous downfalls. One of the downfalls was he wasn't too forgiving of his own mistakes let alone the mistakes that other people made. Another was he had very high expectations regarding everything he did therefore, to meet his expectations as an employee, you pretty much had to be inside his head to see and do how he exactly wanted. Lastly, because Vegeta demanded a lot from himself and because he was an egocentric individual he expected the people that worked for him to demand from themselves as much as he did from himself. It truly was no science to work for Karamoto. It was a mission to work for Vegeta and actually last more than a year

"M-Mr. Vegeta, sir?" a man walked inside Vegeta's office. He trembled at just the presence of the dark male hiding his shaky hands inside his pockets to keep the physical nervousness from his sight

"Yes?" Vegeta asked annoyed signing some papers on his desk

"S-Sir. I-I know you're firing people because of the division shut down" he held his silence. Vegeta looked up. They stared at each other in silence the man attempting to soften Vegeta's heart with a sad look on his face

"What? You plan to stand there the rest of the night with that pitiful look on your face?" Vegeta asked. The man swallowed hard

"N-No. I-I didn't mean-"

"Then get on with it!" Vegeta demanded with an angry tone. The man breathed profoundly

"Sir. I-I- I just want to know if I will be getting fired too" he said. Vegeta raised a brow

"What do you think?" he asked back. The man shrugged his shoulders unsure

"I don't know but I want you to know that I never applied for a job as a computer technician. My dream was to work in the Karamoto lab research and examination area. I just took this job hoping I would get moved there sooner or later" he said. Vegeta stared pensive. He rest his back against his black leather desk chair playing with his pen between his fingers

"There are millions of corporations with lab research and examination areas in the US. I'm sure you can get a job anywhere else now get out of my office" he requested. The man looked down sadly

"Yes sir" he turned and walked out. Vegeta signed the last of papers adding it to the pile on the floor that read 'fired'

"Nine o'clock" he sighed scratching his eyes tiredly "I'm getting the hell out of here…"

**Capsule Corporation **

"…we have worked hard enough and you have all earned it. Come back tomorrow to wrap up inventory week and we'll have Friday off. Thank you" Bulma finished announcing the day off to the CC personnel. The people applauded her as she stepped off the podium. She truly had the love and respect of everyone within the organization. They admired her deep concern and genuine care for each and every one of them. It was estimable. Very few bosses were as supportive as she was

"Ok" she looked at Sienna walking inside the building now "I'm officially ready for that party. Give me my phone…"

**Chichi's Café **

"Hello?" Goku answered the phone

"Goku? Hey! It's Bulma!" Bulma spoke. Goku's face brightened

"Oh! Hey Bulma! What's going on?" he said

"Not much. I wanted to let Chichi know that I will go to your get-together tomorrow" she informed. Goku smiled

"That's great! Everyone's gonna be here!" he said excited. Bulma smiled

"I know. So just let Chichi know will ya?" she requested. Goku nod

"Sure. Bye Bulma"

"See you later" they hung up…

**Capsule Corporation**

Bulma breathed profoundly thinking about her decision. _It's not him; he isn't the reason I'm going. I'm just…curious _she thought to herself. Her phone went off. She looked at the strange number flipping the artifact open

"Bulma" she greet

"Ms. Bulma Briefs" she heard a manly voice call. She furrowed her brows

"Who is this?" she asked

"This is Raditz Son calling to say that you're the best thing that ever happened to Capsule Corporation" he chuckled. Bulma rolled her eyes with a smile

"Raditz I told you guys you can only call this number in case of emergencies-"

"But it is an emergency" she heard a different manly voice interfere

"Krillin?" she asked. He chuckled

"That's right. Get down here! We're having a blast" he said. Bulma shook her head

"I'd love to really. But I have work to do-"

"Aw no" she heard them groan and complain. She sighed

"Listen, you guys, I have to get work done so I can go to that party. I can't waste any time-"

"Bullshit" they chuckled loud. Bulma cleared her throat

"I have to go. Catch up with you later-"

"We'll go to Chichi's later. How's that?" Krillin suggested. Bulma nod

"Sure. After I'm done" she insisted. The guys hung up agreeing Bulma closing her phone down and putting it in the front pocket of her black leather jacket

"Ms. Bulma?" Sienna walked in her office. Bulma raised her brows attentive

"Yes?"

"Ms. Bulma, I forgot, you have a message" she handed Bulma a small piece of paper. Bulma read the numbers written in black ink. She looked at Sienna

"Are you sure this was the number the guy gave you?" she asked. Sienna nodded

"I'm sure Ms. Briefs" she said. Bulma breathed profoundly looking down at the pocket with her cell phone in it

"Are you ok?" Sienna asked. Bulma smiled shaking her head

"Yeah. I'm fine" she assured looking away pensive…

**Chichi's Café **

"Goku honey!" Chichi called from the entrance of the place

"I'm coming" Goku yelled from the back of the shop. Chichi sighed tiredly

"Hurry up. It's past five. The gardener is coming to finish the front yard" she informed. Goku walked out the back his navy blue shirt too sweaty to absorb one more drop of his bodily fluids

"Whew! Those last ten boxes really took it out of me" he said. Chichi smiled unable to contain how cute he looked

"You can't wear that shirt in the car" she said. He raised a brow

"Why not?" he asked upset. Chichi frowned half-smiling

"Because. It'll make the seat wet and the car smell Goku" she explained clear enough. Goku shrugged his shoulders pulling his shirt up and above his shoulders

"Ahh. Much better. Is this good?" he asked. Chichi rolled her eyes

"That's fine" she turned on her heel "let's go" she ordered walking outside. He followed behind her

"Bulma said she was coming" Goku commented as he waited for her to lock the place up the couple standing outside the shop now. Chichi turned to him

"When? She didn't call me" she said

"She called the shop" Goku informed. She smiled

"I see. Good. What about Vegeta?" she asked next knowing he was the last guest she needed to check up on. Goku nodded

"He said he was coming" he assured

"We need to call him tomorrow and make sure he's coming-"

"Uh I'm not so sure that's a good idea Chi" Goku interrupted. Chichi frowned

"And why not?" she asked. Goku raised his brows unsure

"Uh…well…Vegeta did say he was going to kick the shit out of me if I dared to call to ask him again" he said. Chichi rolled her eyes

"Whatever" she leaned into Goku gently "you can take him I'm sure" she smiled. Goku chuckled nervously

"I guess I can" he chuckled some more. Chichi cupped his face in her hands

"You're the most adorable man I have ever" she kissed him "I love you" she added. He kissed her again

"I love you…"

**End of Ch. 1. **Coming up… THE PARTY of course!


	3. CH2 Done With You

**A/n: **R/R, enjoy!

**Warning(s): **AL, AC

**Disclaimer: **don't own anything!

**My Fair Woman **

"Hello?" Bulma answered her office phone

"Bulma?" a male voice came from the other end of the phone line. Bulma's heart skipped a beat

"Yamucha" she held her breath "what's up?" she asked immediately. Yamucha breathe out

"Not much really. I left you a message with Sienna yesterday"

"I know. She gave it to me" Bulma said "I'm sorry. Things have been hectic around here. I haven't had time to call you back" she explained

"I understand" he sighed out "so how things are going?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders

"They're ok. I have a lot of work to do. We got done with inventory a couple of hours ago and I've been faxing the final numbers since" she said. Yamucha nodded

"I see" he said. An awkward silence suddenly hit the conversation

"Did you…call me for any particular reason?" Bulma broke the silence

"Yeah!" he replied quickly "I uh…I wanted to know if you were going to Chichi's tonight" he asked. Bulma nod

"Yes. I am" she said. Yamucha half-smiled

"Good. I'm glad you're going. It'll be good to see you again, Bulma" he said. Bulma breathed profoundly

"It'll be good to see you too…"

**Preparing for the Big Fiesta **

"NO! I ordered twenty four ounces of chicken! Not twelve! Not sixteen! Twenty-four!" Chichi was yelling on the phone. She had ordered some chicken in order to complete the fabulous dinner for her party. The restaurant from where she ordered, however, had messed up the order only bringing half of what amount she had ordained. Goku sat on a chair in front of her somewhat frightened. He was fearless of absolutely everything but an angry Chichi

"You're damn right you're bringing the other twelve ounces here! And I will not pay for that either!" she yelled again. The people apologized agreeing with her

"I need it before seven o'clock. You can forget it otherwise!" she yelled one last time hanging up the phone. Goku swallowed hard

"Are…they…coming?" he asked shaky. Chichi breathed profoundly in a an attempt to calm herself down

"Yes" she responded in a much nicer tone "they are coming" she informed. 18 walked up to Chichi

"Hey where do you want me to put these?" she asked referring to a couple of white, blue and yellow balloons that had just arrived. Chichi sighed

"The front porch please" she said pressing her temples with her index fingers. 18 nod apprehensive

"O-key-doke" she walked past them. Goku rest his hands on her thighs

"Calm down Chichi. I'm sure they'll be here on time" he said. Chichi looked into his eyes

"They took forever with half the order. I wouldn't be so sure" she said. Goku stood up from his chair walking in between her legs. He cupped her face in his hands leaning down and kissing her forehead

"I'll go to the restaurant and pick up the order" he proposed. Chichi furrowed her brows in doubt

"Will you be back on time?" she asked. Goku grinned

"Sure!" he assured merrily. Chichi smiled

"Thank you" she stood from her chair kissing his lips

"Be careful ok...?"

**Preparing – Capsule Corporation**

"I'm going to be late" Bulma spoke to herself as she walked around her room anxiously adding the final touches to her outfit. The blue-haired woman was dressed in a white tube dress the loose skirt cutting off an inch or two above her knee. She combined the dress with a pair of short white wedge sandals the strings of the sandals tying high up her ankle. Her beautiful blue hair was down the big waves reaching her mid back freely and beautifully. Her make-up was impeccable; natural yet glimmering and stunning going accordingly with the color of her dress

"A couple sprays of this" she picked up her 'Lolita Lempicka' perfume and sprayed some on her chest, the back of her neck and her wrist rubbing both wrists together afterwards

"And the necklace" she grabbed her toggle heart necklace made out of white gold and put it around her neck looking at herself in the mirror right away

"I'm outta here" she smiled, picking up her purse with her cell phone and her car keys in it and walking out the door hurriedly…

**Preparing – Vegeta's Place **

"We're late. Kakarot's witch will chew our asses off" Vegeta complained angrily taking a seat on his bed with his arms crossed on his chest. He was dressed already in a simple white t-shirt and a full zip black Armani jacket on top of the shirt combined with a pair of nice black pinstripe dress pants and his usual elegant black shoes. Raditz had already chosen a pair of khaki dress pants to go to the party with. He was only missing a shirt and some shoes which he couldn't choose without knowing what color of shirt he was going to wear. The tall male kept going from top to top looking in the mirror for what seemed like hours to see if the combination looked right

"Hang on man. I gotta look halfway decent" he said "there's gonna be single women at this party" he said. Vegeta raised a brow

"And what do I care? It's the high-pitched bitching that concerns me" he said. Raditz smirked

"Come on. She ain't that bad" he said. Vegeta scoffed

"Wanna bet?" he asked. Raditz shrugged his shoulders silent. Vegeta looked away irate

"You're worse than a woman trying on clothes" he murmured under his breath. Raditz heard the comment yet decided to ignore it looking back to the mirror and examining how the black knit shirt he had just put on looked with his khaki pants

"I heard Bulma was coming" he commented. Vegeta frowned hard

"She is?" he asked somewhat surprised but definitely not amused. Raditz nod

"Yep she is" he held his breath waiting for Vegeta to react. Vegeta did nothing. He decided to continue

"She looks good" he said. Vegeta grunted. There were two people from the 'guy's circle of trust' that knew about him and Bulma. That was Goku and Raditz; the only ones he trusted in matters of the heart

"I didn't ask" Vegeta said arrogantly. Raditz shrugged his shoulders

"I know. I just thought I'd let you know. Just in case-"

"Just in case what?" Vegeta's patience began to run thin. Raditz turned to him with a careless expression

"Just in case… you know… she didn't marry Yamucha after all. Did I ever tell you that-?"

"Why is that my problem?" Vegeta stood from his bed furious. Raditz smirked

"Nothing. I'm just saying. I'm ready, by the way-"

"Then let's go" Vegeta ordered grabbing his keys from his coffer and walking past him and out the door. Raditz raised a brow smirking

"Sure…"

**The Party **

Everyone but Vegeta, Raditz and Bulma had arrived. The party wasn't enormous or full of drinks and food; there wasn't loud music playing or a bunch of people that didn't really know each other. It was more of a classy get together; a nicely set terrace to gather around and talk, a nice candlelight dinner, a few trustworthy friends, a good couple of red wine bottles, some scrumptious dessert treats and some laidback music playing on the background. The environment was cool and calmed.

Chichi walked outside with the last couple of candles on hand ready to set them on the big table prepared outside

"Where's Bulma?" she asked Goku as he almost walked past her directed towards the house. The pair faced each other

"I don't know" he said. Chichi tsked

"Has she called?" she asked. Goku shook his head. Chichi looked to the ground

"Vegeta and Raditz haven't called either" Goku informed. Chichi breathe out defeated

"Where can they possibly be…?"

……

Bulma parked her silver latest edition Lexus in front of Chichi's house. She turned the engine off leaning towards the wheel to look at the entire house clearly

"I think this is it" she whispered to herself grabbing the sheet of paper in which she had written their new address on. She read the directions again turning to the house

"Yep" she smiled opening the door "this is it" she stepped out overlooking at the house one more time before entering. It wasn't a Beverly Hills mansion but it was a vast improvement from their old 439 East District home. It was a two floor, small in width but tall in height, mini-mansion with a big garage, huge brown Victorian windows everywhere and a beautiful garden decoration. There was a big wood Victorian door at the entrance; the front porch was made out of fine hardwood floor and the whole house was painted in very elegant neutral colors. She widened her eyes

"Wow. Go Chichi and Goku" she cheered. A black, also latest edition, BMW convertible pulled up behind her. She would've been able to see who was driving it if it wasn't for the car's bright lights blinding her from any sight at all. The male turned off the engine pulling his car door open

"See? We're here" he said. Bulma recognized the voice all too well "now let's go" he ordered shutting the door closed

"Well if it isn't Vegeta Ouji" Bulma remarked loud enough for him to hear. Vegeta looked up with his usual cold frame yet remained silent. Raditz stepped out of the car now closing the door behind him

"That was some crazy driving. I'm never letting you take the wheel again--oh" he stopped talking when he saw Bulma. Bulma half-smiled at him

"Hello Raditz" she greeted. Raditz nod at her in salute

"Hey Bulma I uh-I'm gonna go…inside…now…and uh….yeah, you guys take your time… um…just catch up with us later…sometime……in…the…evening I'm gonna go" he said walking swiftly past Bulma and disappearing through the entrance of the house. Bulma turned to Vegeta giving him a death glare

"So you made it" she said in a very sardonic tone. He narrowed his eyes at her

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked. Bulma smirked shrugging her shoulders

"I don't know. I thought royalty only came when the red carpet was laid out your asshole-ness" she vowed momentarily in mockery. Vegeta frowned hard

"I didn't come to hear you bitch all night. Kakarot's woman will surely be on top of that" he smirked "too bad" he said with his deep voice. Bulma raised her brows arrogantly

"Fine" she started snobbishly "since that's all I will do anyway we just won't speak to each other for the rest of the evening" she proposed "I'm sure it won't be that hard" she turned her back on him

"Really?" she heard him speak behind her "and here I thought you'd want to sit and chat it out" he said with a strong sense of sarcasm. She frowned turning back to him but just as she turned the door to the house became open

"Bulma, Vegeta" it was Chichi they both figured rather quickly "are you gonna come in or what? We're waiting for you" she called. Bulma turned back around calmly forcing a smile on her lips

"Hey Chichi" she greeted walking towards the house. Vegeta stood still for a second eyeing her from head to toe. She was breathtaking. He shook his head attempting to compose himself. She had turned out to be far more attractive than in her work clothes. He tsked angrily pushing the thought to the back of his head. She was naught but a waste of his time; a distraction if he wished to put a label on it. She could look as gorgeous as she wanted but the fact still remained she was a heinous bitch. He saw nothing he wanted…yet…

"Hello? We're waiting for you!" Chichi yelled. Vegeta grunted cursing under his breath as he walked towards the house, ready to join the rest of the group…

**Dinner Is Served**

"The food looks amazing Chichi" 18 complimented loudly as they all sat on the table sharing a few words and laughs before dinner. Goku sat on one of the big ends of the table. On the line to his left, Chichi occupied the first seat. Tien sat across from Chichi while Yamucha sat next to her. Marron sat across Yamucha with Krillin seating next to her. 18 sat across from Krillin with Bulma right next to her. Vegeta sat across from Bulma with Raditz by his side. Piccolo sat across from Raditz the last two seats left unoccupied for 17 and wife Neo who still hadn't showed up. Chichi smiled at the flattering remark

"Why thank you!" she said proudly standing from her chair with a glass of red wine on hand

"Just a couple of words before we begin to eat" she said loudly. The chattering settled down in order to hear Chichi talk. She smiled kindly

"Thank you. I want to formally welcome you all to our new home" she said looking at Goku and mouthing the words 'get up.' The crowd giggled some as Goku stood aside her with a deeply confused frame. Chichi continued

"It was hard to leave our old home" she caressed Goku's back gently "we were very used to it and now it's like we're starting from scratch. It's been crazy these past two months with the coffee shop going past closing hours and the whole moving process. Getting married was not hard at all. Keeping your shit together? Now that's a whole different story" she said enticing laughter from the people present. She looked at Goku with a sweet smile

"But I could've never found a better man for that" she leaned into his chest. He looked down at her with a smile embracing his broad arm around her shoulder

"I want to thank you all for coming, again, in case I haven't told you already. I hope you like the food and the dessert. Help yourself to some wine, please. We have enough for everyone to have at least ten glasses" she giggled along with the crowd "you're welcome to come by here anytime you want or need. Without further a due…let's eat!" she announced. A small number of applauses followed her little speech ending as soon as the food began to circulate around the table. Dinner was soon served and the group ate without further interruptions…

……

"Can you pass the salt?" Vegeta addressed Bulma. Bulma continued eating as if no one had talked. He stared at her with an evil frame

"Bulma would you mind passing the salt?" Piccolo spoke now. Bulma looked up with a smile

"Oh sure Piccolo here you go" she said grabbing the small container and passing it down to Piccolo. Vegeta grunted

"I asked for it first!" he raised his voice at Bulma. Piccolo looked at Vegeta

"She heard me first Vegeta" he said. Vegeta looked at Piccolo

"Stay out of it green freak. I said pass the salt-"

"Don't get me started!" Bulma raised her voice back at him. Everyone on the table stopped eating looking down at the argument on hand

"…and I didn't hear you-"

"Bullshit! You knew I was talking to you-"

"Oh please! Bite me-"

"Uhh…guys?" Goku called nervously. They turned to Goku in unison

"What?" they said. Goku chuckled nervous

"Can you keep it down a little? We're trying to have a good time here" he said

"Exactly" Bulma turned to Vegeta "did you hear that-"

"Speak to yourself-"

"Asshole-"

"Bitch-"

"Alright" Raditz spoke now "here's what we're gonna do. I will switch seats with Vegeta OR you" he signaled Piccolo "will be switch seats with Bulma. Which one is it gonna be?" he asked. Piccolo looked at Bulma

"I'll do it" he offered. Bulma sighed out

"Thank you" she said the pair standing up at the same time Piccolo sliding over while Bulma walked around him and sat on his earlier seat

"Are we good now?" Raditz asked. Bulma smirked

"Much better" she narrowed her eyes at Vegeta. Vegeta narrowed his eyes right back at her continuing to eat his dinner. Chichi eyed 18 with an expression that clearly read 'this was a bad idea.' 18 shrugged her shoulders unsure. The dinner continued in peace a few laughs here and there but no other words shared between Bulma and Vegeta…

**After Dinner**

Bulma sat by the pool of the house quietly drinking from her glass of wine. The pool was settled a couple of feet away from the terrace and she needed to breathe…really breathe. She didn't know why but Vegeta just couldn't stop being an attractive man to her. His strong compact body and the way he talked and carried himself so prideful and cavalier; he was truly a charming man. She sighed gloomily going back to what to what they had been. How could it all come down to this? They were a one-of-a-kind couple; nobody really understood what went on inside his head more than she did. And then it happened; he didn't want her anymore. He had replaced his devotion to her for a never-ending desire to achieve, to succeed, to not only be better than most but be best than all.

Achievement became the one and only thing he wanted. It blinded him; it clogged his head; he wanted it so bad that he was determined to put everything aside in order to get it. She tried to understand him even when he pushed her away she stood strong like a rock. The more she tried to be there for him, however, the less he wanted to be with her. Eventually the time came when she could stay no more. She valued her life and her future greatly. Staying with him meant leaving everything she wanted to succumb to him. She was more than a woman to ever consider that--

"You ok?" Bulma jumped at the sound of the male voice. The man smiled taking a close seat beside her by the pool sipping from his own glass of wine

"You scared me Yamucha" she said in a soft tone. Yamcha sighed

"I'm sorry about that" he said kindly. She shrugged her shoulders

"You're fine. What have you been up to these days?" she beat him to the question. Yamucha drank the last of his red wine

"I've been working a lot. You were right about corporate. It is a lot of work with not enough time to sleep" he said. Bulma eyed him sympathetically

"I'm sorry" she said. Yamcha tsked

"Don't be. Just because it's hard doesn't mean I hate it" he said

"So you like it then?" she asked. Yamucha snapped

"I love it! It's great! I have my own office at the top of the building and I'm in charge of all of the financial processes within the company. A lot of people depend on me" he said. Bulma raised her brows

"Well finally got what you wanted then" she said. Yamcha stared at her

"You're upset" he said. Bulma breathe out

"I'm not upset Yamucha. It's been almost a year since we broke up. What you do with your life isn't too much of my concern anymore" she said. Yamcha swallowed. The comment had sting she could tell by the pain his eyes expressed

"It's been hard without you Bulma" he confessed. She looked down at her feet

"It's been hard without you too. But we can't keep trying to make it work. We know it's not going to-"

"I can change-"

"No. You can't" she cut off "and even if you could I wouldn't want you to. You're a great man Yamucha" she looked into his eyes "just not for me" she said in a low tone. Yamucha looked to the ground. He breathed profoundly

"Well that about sums it up then" he said

"Yeah. It does" she added letting her head rest on his shoulder "we can always be friends you know?" she suggested. He smiled

"I don't think I'd mind that at all…"

……

"Vegeta. What's going on, man?" Goku ran into the shorter male who was thoughtfully staring at one of the paintings hung in their living room. Vegeta shook his head wordless hoping Goku would get the hint: he didn't want to be disturbed. Goku joined him in the art watching

"It's a good painting isn't it?" he tried to start a conversation knowing that Vegeta was a man of very few words

"What's it called?" he asked. Goku thought for a second

"Uh…I think it's a Picasso" he said. Vegeta nod once not another word said. Goku looked to the side and out the window. He could see Bulma seating by the pool in complete solitude now. He turned to Vegeta

"So" he started "Bulma's outside" he informed. Vegeta turned to him with an angry frown

"So?" he asked irate

"So she's by herself" Goku further informed. Vegeta frowned harder

"What do I care?" he said. Goku sighed turning back to the picture

"I don't know man. If you ask me I'd rather look at Bulma. She looks a hell-of-a-lot better than the woman in the painting" he said. Vegeta raised a brow

"It's art idiot. You're looking at rare color permutation not the woman's face" he said annoyed. Goku shrugged his shoulders careless

"Sure. I still rather look at her though" he stated. Vegeta grunted moving to the side and looking out the window as well. Goku was right; she was a better picture to look at. She looked like a perfect angel illuminating the low light area with the bright colors of her dress and her hair. He stared pensive

"You should go talk to her" Goku spoke "now's your chance" he added. Vegeta grunted angrily

"Listen! I will not-"

"Goku honey" Chichi interrupted joining the scene "there you are" she smiled "some of the guests are starting to leave. We need to say good-bye" she said reaching her hand out to him. Goku entangled their hands together walking past Vegeta

"Good luck" he said disappearing through the small crowd. Vegeta looked back at the painting unable to keep his eyes on it. He wanted to look out the window. He wanted to admire her beauty. Kakarot's idea went in circles inside his head yet his pride kept getting in the way. He grunted to himself. When did initiating conversation with the woman become a tough process for him?

……

Bulma drank the last of her wine staring at the sky in complete silence admiring the stars. She breathed profoundly. Never had she seen a sky so clear. It was beautiful; little white sparkles that adorned the wide and dark space. She placed the glass on the floor a pair of dark shoes stopping right in front of it. She looked up immediately

"You" she said "what do you want? You don't strike me as the kind of guy that wants to fix things" she said snobbishly. He took a seat besides her

"I'm not" he assured. Bulma stared

"Then why are you here?" she asked. He frowned

"Do you have a problem with it?" he asked annoyed. Bulma breathed out

"Other than the obvious communication difficulties between us and the earlier agreement, there aren't any objections" she said. He breathed profoundly the conversation hitting an awful silence slump

"You could've called you know" Bulma began to speak. He looked to the ground

"What for?" he asked

"To let me know you were leaving" she said with a sad tone

"We weren't together anymore. Me leaving would've been of no interest to you" he stated clearly. Bulma looked to the ground now

"You're right. You leaving would have been of no interest to me at all back then" she looked at him "but I still would've appreciated you telling me instead of having to find out through Goku" she critiqued

"You found out didn't you?" he asked

"After you were more than three thousand miles away from here, yes!" Bulma argued. Vegeta held his silence in anger. Women. He couldn't understand them for the life of him

"Why _did_ you leave anyway?" Bulma asked skipping through topics. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders

"Staying would've made no difference. I had nothing left here" he said. Bulma raised a brow

"You're sure about that-?"

"No doubt about it" he assured. She frowned

"You had me" she said in angrily. He looked at her but Bulma cut him off before he could ever speak

"All this time I wondered if you had thought of me when you made your decision to leave. You know what made me feel better? Thinking that you actually had. It made me think higher of you than just a coward and it made me feel valuable, it made me feel like you deserved everything I did for you instead of thinking that I was just an easy chick you picked and fucked" she shook her head in disbelief "truth is you weren't worth it. You weren't worth my time" she confessed speaking every word as cold as the other. Vegeta swallowed thinking carefully of what to say in response. Bulma stood from the seat ready to walk away

"I'm done with this conversation" she said taking a few steps. Vegeta stood from the seat pulling from her hand to make her turn to him. She frowned at him opening her mouth to speak but he cupped her face with one hand placing his thumb over her lips to stop her from doing so

"Leaving had nothing to do with you woman" he walked closer to her his eyes playing with her lips as he held her face in his hand. She breathed on his lips shyly

"Don't" she whispered. He looked into her eyes. Once bright and full of life her eyes had turned opaque. They were lacking her sweetness and compassion, her kindness. For someone so alive it seemed impossible to believe. All these years he had been so determined to forget what had happened between them, he had become obsessed with working hard to achieve everything he wanted, he had dedicated to take his dreams into higher grounds. But at what cost? Was everything he gave her up for worth looking into her eyes and have her look at him like she had died inside?

"I'm done with the crying, the talking, the getting-over-you" Bulma pulled away from his weak embrace "this part you deal your own. You need to figure it out…"

**End of Ch. 2 – **Ok, kind of like a cliffhanger, sorry! R/R please, hope you enjoyed and wait up for chapter 3 coming up…

PL


	4. CH3 Ready?

**A/n: **read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: don't own them**

**Warning(s): **AC, AL

**My Fair Woman**

"BULMA!" Bulma answered her phone a cranky loud voice coming from the other end of the line

"Hey Chi-"

"New York Times front page" Chichi said restless. Bulma widened her eyes. She took a look at the clock resting on the bedside table

"Eight o'clock" she smiled letting herself fall back to a full stack of feather pillows that decorated her queen sized feather bed. Eight o'clock in the morning was sleeping in for her. She had successfully managed to sleep a whole night. That was quite an achievement

"Bulma!" she heard Chichi's voice

"What?" she pressed the phone to her ear again. Chichi breathed out

"Haven't you heard!?" she asked. Bulma raised a brow

"Heard what?" she asked. Chichi tsked frustrated

"Turn on the news. Right now" she ordered. Bulma reached for the remote on her night table turning the TV on just as Chichi told her to

"…what's probably the biggest news in the US; it's quite an anomaly, if you will. Kao Karamoto has just announced that Karamoto Enterprises will officially be cooperating with Capsule Corporation in their most recent capsule integrated project. Capsule Corporation owner, Dr. Briefs, confirmed the temporary union early this morning saying 'it will be beneficial for us to have the latest technology on hand when developing this new set of integrated capsules. It will help us advance to a much brighter future' Dr. Briefs made a very large and promising payment to Kao Karamoto in which he leased buildings, very well financed stocks, and headquarters around the world. CC president, Bulma Briefs, could not be reached for comment. US Karamoto Enterprises CEO, Vegeta Ouji, could not be reached for comment either. This is definitely the news. Can you say monopoly--" Bulma shut her TV off

"Did you see it?" Chichi asked. Bulma looked straight ahead of her with a blank expression

"I can't talk right now Chichi. I'll call you later"

"But-" Bulma hung up before she could say another word. She dropped the remote. Her phone went off again. She looked at the caller ID and immediately frowned

"Father" she answered her phone "you and me, private, NOW!" she hung up jumping off her bed and directing herself to her walk-in closet to find something decent to wear before meeting with her father…

**Karamoto Enterprises **

"We've being compromised!" Vegeta's voice could be heard through the hallways of the big building

"No we haven't Ouji. I'm just lending our services to them for a short period of time. Briefs is an old friend of mine and he needed help with the technology so he could develop a new set of capsules. That's all" the owner of Karamoto Enterprises, Mr. Kao himself, attempted to soothe Vegeta down with a peaceful expression and tone of voice "he offered 50 billion for everything, the stock markets, the headquarters, the equipment, the space on the spectrum, everything, I couldn't refuse it. You've been a good CEO maybe the best we have in all our headquarters put together. I need you with a good mindset on this project. It could open many doors for us-"

"I don't give a shit. Merging with Capsule Corporation is the biggest mistake you've ever made. It's a setback. All of our projects will be delayed because of this. We won't be able to develop newer technology. We won't have any time. The new router signals, the satellite setup and positions, everything we've worked for you've fucked it up!" Vegeta exclaimed angered. The man backed up frightened

"Calm down, Ouji. Look I'll split the winnings with you if that's what you want but I need you on this. Our reputation world-wide will be high if we get it right. Dr. Briefs is a very powerful man. He can get us up there-"

"I don't care about the damn money! If I have to put my pride aside to work with that bitch-"

"Actually you'll be working _for_ her" Kao interrupted "she'll be…uh…telling you what to do" he added nervously. Vegeta grunted

"Shit" he looked away extremely infuriated. Kao breathed heavily

"I'm gonna bring in my team from Tokyo just so they can keep working with what you guys have so far while you work at Capsule Corporation. It's a six to eight months operation. All I ask is for you to stay focused through it. That's all" said the president. Vegeta swallowed hard

"Sure" he murmured under his breath "why not…"

**Capsule Corporation **

"I just don't think it's best for the company" Bulma and her father, Dr. Briefs, sat in the spacious living room inside his bedroom in a heated argument about Dr. Briefs' decision concerning the company's near future

"Now Bulma, Vegeta Ouji is a smart man. We could use him. We're stuck with the-"

"What could we use him for!?" Bulma interrupted outraged "I'm just as smart _if_ not smarter than he is. I can do the job-"

"Bulma you just got done with inventory. This was a hell of a week. You have to get back to work Monday and there are a lot of things you need to be taking care of enough to have to resign to your post so you we can use your intel for capsule integrated modules. It's not necessary. Vegeta will do" he father assured. Bulma looked away

"How long is he going to be here?" she asked in a softer tone

"Six months, eight tops. He'll be under your command. I assume you'll have no problem taking care of this" her father spoke sternly. Bulma nod once

"Sure" she agreed clearly not wanting to. Her father stared suspicious

"I understand there's a conflict of interests involved" he said making her look up at him "it shouldn't be a distraction for you. Or should I believe otherwise?"

"No father" said Bulma submissively "it won't be trouble at all" she slid a strand of her hair behind her ear breathing heavily

"Good" Dr. Briefs smiled "now that this is all cleared up your mother is waiting for us out in the balcony. She wants to have lunch" he said

"I'll be there in a minute" said Bulma as her father stood from the couch "I need to settle some numbers down"

"Sure" said Briefs walking out the bedroom silent. Bulma stared after him then rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Why me?" she looked to the sky hoping the gods would hear her and pity her…

**The Doctor**

Chichi had been feeling sick for a while. Her stomach was killing her. The smell of just about everything made it turn giving her bad nausea. Being that she worked at a coffee shop where all kinds of smells circled the place consistently she decided it was best to pay a visit to her family doctor which was always available for her and could prescribe some medicine to make her feel better

"Hello Chichi" the doctor walked in his office where Chichi was already seated waiting for him

"Hello Charles" she smiled as they shook hands

"It's been a while" said Charles "how's married life treating you?"

"It's pretty good" Chichi smiled sheepishly "we're incredibly in love"

"That's good to hear" Charles smiled "Goku's a good man"

"He is" Chichi affirmed. Charles nod at her

"Now let's see here" he looked at her records. Chichi stared silent as he read through the pages "looks like you're having bad stomach cramps" he looked up at her

"Yeah at first I thought I had eaten something too heavy for my stomach" said Chichi "but its Sunday and I still feel queasy" she added

"When did the cramps start?" the doctor asked

"Last Monday" Chichi answered. The doctor wrote the information on a blank page inside her records

"Are you close to having your period?" he asked next. Chichi nodded

"I'm actually supposed to be on it…but I'm irregular so it's always a couple of days early or late" she said. The doctor breathed in locking eyes with her

"Well Chichi I would like to run a couple of blood tests to check your iron and folic acid levels. I would also like to test for pregnancy-" Chichi cringed at the sound of the word "just to rule it out" the doctor clarified "I want to make sure it has everything to do with your period. How's that?" he asked. Chichi nod

"Fair enough…"

**Chichi's Café**

"Hello" Krillin greeted as he entered the coffee shop speaking to Goku who was resting with his elbows on the bar watching the TV above it. Sunday wasn't much of a busy day at Chichi's Café

"Hey man" Goku turned to look at the shorter male "what's going on?"

"Not much" the engaged in a handshake "you're watching the Capsule Corp thing?" asked Krillin

"Yeah, you guys are merging with Karamoto Enterprises?" asked Goku. Krillin shrugged his shoulders

"Temporarily" he nod "yes"

"Will there be budget cuts?" asked Goku. As naïve as he was for every other topic they discussed Goku was very business-oriented. _Why wouldn't he be? _Thought Krillin _he _has _been handling his own business for over ten years _

"I doubt it" Krillin replied "their '_help_" he said with irony "will only last six months. It's not enough to have a significant impact on employee wages"

"I see" said Goku "what about you guys' positions? Will there be unit modifications once the Karamoto teams get there?" he further interrogated. Krillin hesitated to answer

"No" he shook his head uncertain. Truth was he was just hoping there weren't unit modifications. He would have to leave his position to let someone foreign to the company run it and he sure wasn't ready to do that just yet. He had gotten his position almost a year ago and was starting to get used to it when the news hit

"How's 18?" Goku asked changing the topic. Krillin broke from his daze

"She's good, a little bitchier than usual. I think she's about to hit her monthly deadline" he said

"What do you mean?" Goku raised a brow

"I mean she's about to be on her period" Krillin stated the obvious. Goku nod

"Ohh I see. Yeah Chichi's about there too. She hasn't been loud this month though" the men stood pensive looking for an explanation to such an odd behavior

"Maybe it's the marriage thing" said Krillin

"Maybe" Goku agreed as they nodded at the same time

"It has to be" they said in unison….

**Capsule Corporation **

"Bulma the press conference is set to start at eight o'clock sharp" Sienna, Bulma's secretary, walked in Bulma's office the place where Bulma oftentimes ran off to so she could hide herself from the world by burying herself in a big pile of work

"Ok" Bulma responded from behind her desk writing stuff down on the papers there

"Oh and Karamoto Enterprises CEO is coming to dinner. He will be here shortly. Your father wants you to give him a warm welcome and introduce him to the team he'll be working with" added Sienna. Bulma looked up now

"You have GOT to be kidding me" she said sounding pessimistic. Sienna tsked

"Don't worry Ms. Bulma. I've heard he's got quite some manners. I'm sure dinner will be enjoyable" she said

"Yeah don't bet your ass on it" said Bulma looking away "this is going to be the longest night of my life" she let her forehead rest on the desk surface. Her phone rang. Without lifting herself up she clicked on the speaker button

"Yes" she asked annoyed

"Bulma honey it's your mother" the voice alone made her sit straight

"What is it mother?" Bulma asked

"Vegeta Ouji has arrived. I would like you to be with us when he walks in our home" she said. Bulma rolled her eyes then faked a smile

"Be right there" she muffled with sarcasm

"Ooook" her mother hung up. Bulma rest her back against her black leather chair

"This isn't happening to me" she breathed heavily. Sienna half-smiled

"I'd give up anything to be in your position right now. Vegeta Ouji is a very charming man" she said with dreamy eyes. Bulma furrowed her brows

"You two were…involved?" she asked

"Oh God no!" Sienna exclaimed "no I just find him so royal and majestic. The way he walks and talks" she smiled wide now. Bulma raised a brow

"Well I have to get going. I'm not even dressed" she overlooked at her figure covered in a light yellow very simple but casual dress

"Sure. Let me know how it goes…"

**The Doctor**

"Alright" the doctor walked in his office with all of Chichi's test results on hand "let's see what we can find here" he sat on his chair comfortably putting his glasses on to read the pages

"Folic acid good, iron good, blood count good, antibodies very good…" he kept muttering while Chichi looked out the only window in the office worried as any patient would be when they knew something was wrong with them

"Ok" the doctor called her attention "you're not gravely ill" he said. Chichi breathed out with a smile

"Good" she whispered

"You're pregnant" he announced. Chichi stared awestruck

"I'm what?" she asked to make sure she heard right

"You're two months old. Congratulations" the man smiled. Chichi furrowed her brows

"That's-" she fainted…

**Capsule Corporation **

"Well I'm glad you joined us for dinner" Bulma's mother spoke as her along with her husband, Bulma and Vegeta sat quietly at the dinner table waiting for the food to be served any second now "it is very noble of you" the blonde woman kept going

"I appreciate you having me" Vegeta spoke with a sense of irony only Bulma seemed to catch up on

"Tell me Vegeta"Dr. Briefs spoke now"how exactly you are planning on helping our company?" he asked

"I brought all of my schematics. You mind looking at them right now?" suggested Vegeta

"Certainly-"

"Now, now honey" Bulma's mother cut through the conversation "dinner will be served soon. I'd rather you look at the schematics later" she suggested. Dr. Briefs shrugged his shoulders

"I guess" he settled. Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta who was seated right beside her

"You son of a bitch" she said lowly so her father wouldn't listen "you think you can come in here and act like a gentleman so my father won't see through you. You've got another thing coming. My dad is a good reader. Just as good as I am" she said. He locked eyes with her

"I've gotten past what you could read once. What makes you think I can't do it again?" he asked. Bulma rolled her eyes angered

"Let me make this clear to you" she started "this is a six month operation. I'm not willing to give you any more than that-"

"It's not your call to make-"

"I'm the president-"

"He's the owner. I follow his orders. Not yours" Vegeta said arrogantly. Bulma smirked mischievously

"He'll give me the authority to do my way with you" she said. Their maid, Gloria, walked out with a big tray of food on hand

"Dinner is served" Gloria said placing the tray in the middle of the table "enjoy"

"This looks great Gloria" Bulma's mother complimented

"Gracias Ms. Bref" the woman said in a Spanish accent "I try" she smiled excusing herself to walk back to the kitchen

"Aren't these great?" the blonde turned to her husband with an oyster on hand. They were having seafood for dinner. _Great _thought Vegeta _just my luck. I hate seafood_. Dr. Briefs nodded at his wife with a smile

"Yes. They're very good" he said. Bulma took a chance to put an end to her conversation with Vegeta

"You are not allowed to override my authority. One mistake, a minor slip, and you're out of here. Those are my terms" she said. Vegeta smirked evilly

"That all depends on you really" he said

"How so?" Bulma raised a brow

"It's all about how far you want me to go" he locked eyes with her staring at her lips then back into her eyes intensely. Bulma felt her breath get caught in her throat

"Don't even try" she whispered trying to fight it

"I'm not even started" he said in his deep voice. Bulma's mother cleared her throat

"Well are you two joining us or not?" she asked. The pair turned to face her realizing right away the only two empty plates on the table were theirs

"Sure" Bulma muttered Vegeta proceeding along with her. The rest of the dinner went by in silence…

**The Son Household **

"Honey?" Chichi called as she walked in their spacious home. Her breath was trembling. How to tell him!? How to explain it to him!?

"Hey babe" Goku walked out the kitchen approaching her close enough to kiss her. Chichi locked lips with him feeling as he cupped her face in one hand. He could feel her shakiness. Her skin was cold. As they pulled away he noticed her bloodshot eyes and splotchy cheeks

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately. Chichi looked away. She walked past him and inside the living room placing her things on the sofa and taking a seat. She breathed profoundly. Goku caught up with her. He stood at the doorframe waiting for her to speak

"What is it?" he asked again. Chichi looked up at him

"I'm…pregnant" there she said it. She felt a big burden come off her shoulders. Goku swallowed hard. He blinked. Twice

"You're pregnant?" he asked. Chichi let her forehead rest on the palm of her hand closing her eyes. Goku stood still. He didn't know what to think. Had they been trying to have a baby he would've been ecstatic. But they weren't trying. They had just moved in to this new house thinking about having kids in the future not now, not so suddenly! What were they supposed to do!?

"Well" Chichi broke the silence making him look at her "say something" she sniffled

"What do you want me to say?" Goku asked. Chichi tsked

"I don't know Goku. We have to decide if we can have a baby right now" she stood from the couch

"We have the money" said Goku. Chichi breathed heavily

"It's not about that. What about the shop?" she slid a strand of her hair behind her ear desperate. Goku thought for a second

"I can take over. We can hire someone to do your job with me while you're out" he suggested

"Do we have the money for that?" asked Chichi

"Yes" he answered. Chichi shook her head

"I don't know. I don't trust anyone to do my job" she said. Goku sighed

"You can interview the applicants yourself. Would that make you feel better about it?" he asked. Chichi smiled a little

"Maybe" she covered her mouth "we're gonna have a baby?" she said doubtful. Goku shrugged his shoulders smiling

"I guess so" he said. Chichi walked up to him and embraced him in a warm hug

"I love you" she pulled her face back so their eyes would meet "I love you so much" she kissed him. Goku embraced his arms around her waist

"I love you too" he gently pressed their foreheads together. Chichi cupped his face in her small hands

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me" she smiled wide now. Goku caressed her face with the back of his fingers

"You complete me" he entangled his fingers on the strands of hair on her face and slid them behind her ear softly. Chichi kissed him

"You think we're ready for this?" she asked

"Ready or not… we're a go…"

**End of Ch. 3 – **I hadn't realized this is only chapter 3. So good! I have so many ideas I can't shape them into one solid idea. It's better to have a lot than having none. Either way I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think this was pretty short but if I started off with the beginning of next chapter it would've been too long. So I changed it up. I'm switching it up a lot these days which is good AND bad but I'll stabilize. I know it's been a while. I've been writing other stuff too see if I can get out of the bad writer's block I have with my favorite story: Fame. Please you guys I ask you to be patient that's all. I will finish Fame. I'm stuck with where to go from where I am right now. So bear with me just for a little longer. I should have something out soon since I'm working on it. Until then, please enjoy my other fics as well. Thank you. Hope everybody is doing well. Read me later!

Love,

PL


End file.
